


Токийское землетрясение

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Earthquakes, M/M, Natural Disasters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в Токио происходит землетрясение и отключается метро, дорога домой превращается в приключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Токийское землетрясение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ни в коем случае не имел ввиду землетрясение в Японии в марте 2011. Автор только узнал на его примере о современных мероприятиях в чрезвычайных ситуациях в Японии.

Мир схлопнулся вокруг, будто исполин поймал его в ладони, как бабочку, и хорошенько тряхнул. Спустя несколько секунд Куроко понял, что не дышит, шумно втянул воздух и закашлялся, заворочался. Тут же что-то больно впилось в спину, царапнуло руку, и он осознал — еще не чувствуя, цело тело или нет, — ту ловушку, в которой оказался. Мешок из бетонных обломков стен и деревянных осколков стеллажей нависал над ним. Здание сжималось вокруг, стонало на сотни разных голосов, хрустело и трещало, гудело жутким отголоском стихающего землетрясения.

Темнота оглушила, накрыв ощущением беспомощности. Куроко казалось, что расстояние до крышки этого гроба — считанные сантиметры свободы. Чувствуя подступающую к горлу панику, он вытянул руку и вдруг наткнулся не на холодный бетон, а на теплое тело, дрогнувшее от его прикосновения. 

И в этой темноте их вдруг стало двое. 

— Живой? — спросил сверху Кагами и, конечно, не слушая ответа, напрягся, упираясь руками в пол у головы Куроко, приподнялся и встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя обломки и сор. И вдруг не стало ни гроба, ни крепких ладоней исполина, державших его в плену бессильной бабочкой — и Куроко увидел место, незнакомое и чужое на первый взгляд, и только раскиданные кругом вывески напоминали о том, что тут было раньше. 

Стоя на коленях, Кагами осмотрел его, затем себя, и только после этого повел головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Где-то наверху опять что-то застонало, вскрикнуло на несколько голосов, и снова — грохот, посыпалась штукатурка.

Куроко осознал, что у него дрожат руки. 

«Мы оба живы, не ранены, не оказались под завалами. Нам нужно только как можно скорее покинуть здание, пока оно не рухнуло», — это будто бы думал не он, а кто-то другой внутри его головы, человек из безопасного прошлого, в котором еще играет ненавязчивая музыка, переливаются лампочками вывески и смеются гуляющие подростки.

— Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Мне нужна помощь! 

Женский крик хлестнул, заставил вздрогнуть и в то же время отключил того спокойного рационального Куроко в его голове. То же самое, наверное, случилось и с Кагами, потому что тот сразу же выпрямился и первым побежал на крик, а вслед за ним побежал и поднявшийся с пола Куроко. 

Здание нужно было покинуть, но в нем еще оставались люди, которым повезло меньше. И в следующие полчаса-час, а, может, и дольше, Куроко, борясь со звенящей пустотой в голове, работал: брался за края стеллажей, плит, вывесок, поднимал или отодвигал их, отгоняя дурные мысли, предпочитая думать, что помогает еще живым людям, даже если те не отзывались, не вставали с пола, лежали с пробитой головой. А потом вдруг начало казаться, что он помогает знакомым, близким: вот из-под разбившегося в щепки стеллажа выбирается перепуганная Рико, вот рядом с ним подхватывает балку как всегда бодрый Теппей. А вот теперь, не встает, не отзывается и не дышит раздавленная рухнувшей вывеской мама… 

К реальности его снова вернул Кагами — поймал за запястье, потянул к себе, произнес глухо, но твердо:

— Всё, надо выходить. Тут небезопасно. 

Куроко кивнул после секундного замешательства, послушно поплелся следом, стараясь смотреть себе под ноги. Вспомнилось первое столкновение со смертью.

Дед умер в марте несколько лет назад, прожив всего три дня той дождливой весны. Он отходил с миром, за неделю до этого улыбался и говорил, что ни о чем не жалеет. По утрам маленький Куроко, проходя мимо его с бабушкой комнаты, заглядывал и замирал на пороге, присматриваясь к тому, как в темноте вздымается грудная клетка дедушки. Может быть, тот жалел и не хотел покидать этот мир, но при внуке боялся казаться слабым. 

На похоронах Куроко плакал, и потом ему казалось, все — смерть он уже увидел и понял, что его самого, когда придет время, тоже не станет. Он думал, что еще тогда принял собственную смертность, но на самом деле осознание её приходило сейчас, в полутьме разрушенного торгового центра под чей-то плач, под запах бетонной пыли и горящей где-то рядом проводки, с угнездившейся в душе памятью о раздавленных телах. Со смертями людей ему чужих — но особенно ярко заставивших понять, что под одной из неподъемных плит сейчас мог лежать он сам. Или Кагами. 

— Что с тобой? 

Куроко понял, что стоит, вцепившись в его руку. Они были уже в центральном зале. Здание не рухнуло полностью, только покосилось, в нем еще можно было передвигаться, и некоторые лестницы даже оставались относительно целыми. Стоило что-то сказать. Как-то выразить осознание и радость от того, что они оба живы и Куроко не сидит сейчас над холодеющим трупом Кагами, не зная, что делать дальше и как уйти отсюда, оставив друга. 

— Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, Кагами-кун, — почти официально произнес Куроко и сделал еще несколько шагов к выходу. 

Кагами, отпустив его руку, пошел рядом. Понимающе кивнул сам себе и вслух сделал вывод:

— Испугался. 

Куроко промолчал, и Кагами не стал возмущаться, что его игнорируют, просто снова сам себе кивнул и поспешил к выходу. 

Через разбитые витрины они вышли наружу и замерли почти одновременно, глядя на разрушения. Внутри здания отчего-то казалось, что во всем мире пострадало только оно, а весь остальной Токио — слегка потрясло, но на улице стало понятно, как велико бедствие. Город стал таким же незнакомым, как и здание торгового центра, дома покосились, зияли теперь слепыми окнами выбитых стекол, где-то уже поднимался дым, и вокруг все стонало, ныло, жужжало и оглушало сиренами. На миг Куроко показалось — началась война, но нет, в том, что происходило, люди не были виноваты. 

А ведь день начинался так обыденно.

Этим утром Кагами вдруг позвонил. На кухне шипела яичница, бормотал телевизор, и Куроко, еще в пижаме, как всегда лохматый после сна, только вернулся из ванной, чтобы услышать звонок. 

— Давай прогуляемся в торговый центр? — предложил Кагами. — Нужно купить кроссовки про запас. 

И Куроко согласился, потому что никаких планов на день не было. Мама мыла посуду на кухне, посматривая телевизор. Передавали прогноз погоды, в котором значилась «вероятность осадков» и никакого «возможно землетрясение, постарайтесь сегодня не отходить далеко от дома». Отец еще спал, читала в комнате бабушка. 

Теперь память об этом мире потрескалась точно так же, как город, задымилась и готова была вот-вот рухнуть. Мама. Отец. Бабушка. Что теперь с его семьей? Ведь их старый дом не торговый центр, мог развалиться до основания. Вдруг сейчас под обломками кто-то еще живой из его родных. Вдруг нуждается в помощи, а Куроко тут и не может никого из них спасти. 

Люди не толкали замерших на месте Куроко и Кагами — тоже останавливались, оказавшись на солнце, осматривались кругом с таким видом, будто и не выбирались из покореженного здания, не чувствовали швырнувших их на пол толчков. 

Первым опомнился Кагами, снова схватил Куроко за плечо, потянул с дороги вбок, к стоянке автомобилей, чтобы там, сев на бетонные ступеньки, наконец глубоко вздохнуть. 

Куроко стоял напротив него, смотрел уже не на разрушения, а на огненную макушку Кагами, взъерошенного, чумазого, на его перепачканные руки. И вдруг, опомнившись, полез в карман за телефоном.

— Нет связи, — сообщил Кагами прежде, чем Куроко успел сам убедиться в этом, взглянув на экран. — Я еще в здании проверил… Слушай, ты всегда того, сдержанный, но сейчас это начинает пугать. Скажи что-нибудь.

— Я рад, что с нами все в порядке, — спокойно произнес Куроко, убирая телефон в карман куртки. Изгнать отрешенность из голоса совсем не удалось.

— Это я уже слышал. Но да, что тут еще скажешь.

— У нас игра в среду, — вдруг сказал Куроко, глядя вроде и на Кагами, но куда-то мимо. — Через четыре дня, Кагами-кун. С… 

Лицо будто свело судорогой. Куроко пришлось сесть на корточки, чтобы не упасть — его сложило от смеха. Он закрывал себе рот, смотрел перед собой, чувствуя, как широко раскрываются глаза от ужаса. Тело не слушалось, он никак не мог прекратить глухо, нервно смеяться. Растерянный Кагами поднял руку, видимо, собираясь положить ее на плечо Куроко, но замер. Наверное, он думал, что Куроко плачет, а осознав свою ошибку — опешил. 

Все закончилось само собой. Куроко замолк, выпрямился и произнес уже более живым голосом:

— Так непривычно, Кагами-кун. Представляешь, матч? 

Мир прошлого горел вокруг них, как город, обнажая стальной каркас новой реальности. И правда, какой к чертям матч, когда не понятно даже, как им домой добраться, и не ударился ли Куроко слишком сильно головой, раз сейчас такие номера откалывает. 

А между тем, было еще не самое теплое время весны, и для полного «счастья» не хватало только дождя. 

— Представляешь, баскетбол? — в тон ему отозвался Кагами, улыбнувшись криво, нервно. 

— Да уж. Прости, пожалуйста. Мне уже лучше, правда. Большое спасибо за то, что там закрыл собой. 

***

А потом они поняли вдруг, что не знают дороги домой. Как добраться туда на метро — знают, но никакой транспорт не ходил, и нужно было идти пешком. Пришлось сверяться с вывешенной у местной школы картой. Куроко сфотографировал ее на телефон: общую и их маршрут. Но к вечеру они все равно прошли меньше половины пути.

В итоге остановились на ночь в уцелевшей школе, где был развернут лагерь для выживших. 

Куроко к тому времени устал и морально, и физически. На дороге не было трупов, конечно, но всюду ощущалось незримое присутствие, как будто призраки кружились над улицами. Куроко мешала его наблюдательность: он видел то мрачных пожарных покидающих догорающий дом, то переносимые из зданий к машинам носилки, вокруг которых иногда суетились врачи, а иногда — нет, и человек был накрыт с головой. 

Возможно, они смогли бы дойти ночью домой в обычных условиях, но не теперь, когда в асфальте зияли трещины, улицы были неузнаваемыми даже при дневном свете, не говоря уже о полной темноте — нигде, кроме лагерей, не горело ни одного фонаря. 

Открытых продуктовых магазинов рядом не нашлось, но к ночи Куроко заметил переносную кухню и вернулся с двумя пакетиками горячего риса и бобами. Сел рядом с Кагами на выданное спасателями покрывало, негромко сообщил:

— Прости, я не мог принести больше… В смысле мог бы, но еды не хватает, ты же понимаешь. Я много не съем, возьми половину моей порции. 

Риса и правда было мало. Одна порция меньше даже того, чем обычно обедал Куроко, но Кагами, не сдержавшись и сглотнув, упрямо отказался:

— Ешь свою полностью. Нам завтра еще целый день тащиться. Будет хуже, если ты грохнешься в голодный обморок, а мне придется тащить тебя на себе. 

— Не будь дураком, Кагами-кун. Кто грохнется в обморок, так это ты, а мне хватит, к тому же, я не голоден. Мне сейчас кусок в горло не полезет.

Город, по которому они шли вечером, не походил на вымерший. Он наполнился техникой и людьми в комбинезонах цвета хаки. Иногда Куроко посматривал на них с завистью — у спасателей были четкие инструкции, что делать. У них была цель и благое дело, а ему бы просто до дома добраться. 

— Ешь, сколько сможешь, там посмотрим. Аппетит приходит во время еды, — проворчал Кагами, показывая, что все равно не примет от Куроко его половины. Вокруг на покрывалах устраивались на ночь люди, чьи дома были разрушены, и теперь они готовились остаться здесь надолго, со своими скромными пожитками. Хватало и таких, как Куроко с Кагами, для кого эта школа была лишь остановкой на пути домой, в безызвестность. 

Рассматривая их, Кагами вдруг понял, что не так с Куроко.

— Волнуешься? — спросил он, придвинувшись ближе. Куроко искоса посмотрел на него, заметил уже опустевший пакет из-под риса и протянул свои бобы, но с мысли сбить не смог. 

— Я… Не знаю. За весь день связи так и не появилось. Я то думаю о том, что они и сами волнуются, а потом приходит в голову… А что, если и некому волноваться?

Отец Кагами наверняка тоже оборвал телефон, пытаясь до него дозвониться, высматривая в новостях сообщения о разрушенных районах, о количестве жертв. И все же, отец был в Америке, а родные Куроко — где-то в этом городе. И почти все их друзья тоже здесь. 

Они не слушали новостей — не хотелось заранее пугаться от количества жертв и думать, вошли ли в это число их близкие знакомые, или еще лежат под завалами в ожидании помощи. 

— Я уверен, с ними все в порядке, — заверил Кагами. Куроко смерил его взглядом: «Тебе легко говорить». Но вслух не сказал ничего. Может, тоже очень сильно хотел в это верить. Но отдельный зал в школе отводился под трупы тех, кто не смог выбраться из завалов, или сгорел в них заживо, а по пути сюда с едой, Куроко слышал, как один из волонтеров жаловался, что места не хватает, и опознанные трупы надо уже увозить. 

— В детстве я боялся землетрясений, — негромко заговорил Куроко, отложив рис. Кагами перешел к бобам. — Но потом… Все эти учения в сентябре, мысли о том, что вот тебе семь, восемь, четырнадцать, пятнадцать, а землю сильно не трясет… А потом ты узнаешь, что землетрясение в Японии происходит почти каждый день, просто мы их почти не ощущаем, и кажется, что можно дожить до старости, а на твою долю так ни одного и не выпадет. Или думать теперь, что одно было, обошлось, и теперь надолго будет тихо… 

Куроко замолчал, так и не закончив мысль, протянул Кагами остатки риса:

— Не могу. Я наелся. 

И Кагами, который был уверен, что сможет отказаться, услышал зов желудка и принял пакетик, благодарно коснувшись руки Куроко. 

На ночь свет не выключили, хотя и притушили, оставив аварийное освещение, похожее на то, что включают в поездах. И Кагами, который должен был привыкнуть к таким условиям в тренировочных лагерях, ворочался, никак не мог заснуть. Они с Куроко лежали на одном покрывале, укрывшись термо-одеялами, напоминающими утепленную фольгу. Но Кагами все равно мерз — даже скрючившись, он никак не мог поместиться под такое одеяло полностью. Где-то еще приглушенно разговаривали, иногда бродили люди, которым не спалось, или те, что направлялись к туалету. Когда Куроко уже задремал, Кагами резко сел, собираясь тоже уйти, но на его плечо легла ладонь Куроко. Тот сидел, сонно потирая глаза, умудряясь при этом вопросительно смотреть на Кагами. 

— Не согреться, — произнес тот. — Фигня какая-то… 

— Ты все еще не можешь уснуть, когда волнуешься? — спросил Куроко и, больше ничего не говоря, потащил Кагами обратно на покрывало. До этого они спали спина к спине, а теперь лежали лицом друг к другу, и Куроко, пару минут провозившись с одеялами, укрыл их двумя сразу, подоткнув заботливо, и лег снова на покрывало так, что голова его оказалась где-то у ключиц Кагами. От Куроко было непривычно жарко.

— Ты простудился что ли? — заволновался Кагами, пытаясь снова встать. 

— Да, немного, но я уже принял лекарство.

— Когда успел?

— Когда ходил за едой. 

— Предупреждай об этом в следующий раз, хорошо? 

— Но ведь теперь я горячий, а одеяла не пропускают тепло. Тебе хватит, чтобы согреться. 

— А если я заражусь? — подшутил Кагами, но беззлобно, и положил ладонь на лоб Куроко. 

— Дураки не болеют, Кагами-кун. 

Они возились несколько минут, и после этой возни Куроко снова пришлось приподняться и подоткнуть одеяла. На улице заметно похолодало в сравнении с погодой до землетрясения. Куроко, который до потасовки еще держал небольшую дистанцию между ними, теперь прижался теснее, ткнулся носом в толстовку на плече Кагами и, после нескольких попыток пристроить куда-то руки, положил их между телами. Кагами, немного поколебавшись, левой накрыл Куроко, будто бы обняв. 

— У меня синяк на плече, — сообщил Куроко.

— Прости. 

— За что? Ты ведь спасти меня хотел, там не до церемоний было. 

Перед катаклизмом оповещение на телефоны пришло за несколько секунд до первых толчков. Эта картина казалась жуткой, почти фантастической, когда в торговом центре вдруг у всех заиграли мобильные, а на экранах высветилось предупреждение о подземных толчках. И тогда Кагами, непривычно бледный, успел схватить Куроко, закрыв собой, прежде чем мир вздрогнул, и под ногами не оказалось пола. 

— Кагами-кун, — Куроко понизил голос до шепота, едва слышного. Даже Кагами приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать его. — Скажи мне кое-что.

— Тебе не нужно поспать, чтоб выздороветь? Завтра ж долго идти. 

— Я посплю. Кагами-кун, скажи, я для тебя просто друг?

Куроко мог чувствовать, как сильно зашлось сердце под толстовкой, как сбилось дыхание, даже испугался, что Кагами сбежит сейчас же, оставив его тут одного, но тот, взяв себя в руки, произнес уверенным шепотом:

— Нет. 

— Я так и думал. Я и раньше подозревал, но понял сегодня, когда ты меня спас. 

— Не спасал я тебя. Ничего страшного ведь не случилось. Ну подумаешь, пара досок сверху упала. А упала бы крыша, я б тебя не спас. 

— Хорошо. Тогда ты попытался меня спасти и закрыл собой. 

— Я сделал бы это, даже если бы ты был мне просто другом. 

— Ну да, — Куроко завозился, устраиваясь удобнее и умудряясь при этом не нарушать целостности их кокона. — Но ты сделал это как-то по-особенному. Как-то так, что я понял. 

Некоторое время они молчали, пока Кагами успокаивался окончательно и собирался с духом, чтобы спросить — сипло, неуверенно:

— А ты? А я для тебя?.. 

В конце концов, Куроко лежал тут, почти в обнимку с ним, даже зная о его чувствах. Он не стал бы Кагами дразнить или дарить ему пустые надежды. Но Куроко все молчал. Кагами, не дождавшись ответа, разозлился, встряхнул его неосторожно, на этот раз раскутав обоих, проворчал:

— Эй. Вот попробуй после этого притвориться, что заснул. Я не поверю, что у тебя настолько стальные нервы. 

— Что? — переспросил устало Куроко, подняв на него глаза. 

— Что насчет тебя? Ты ко мне что чувствуешь? 

— Я не знаю, Кагами-кун, сейчас совсем не та обстановка, в которой можно спокойно это обдумать. Но ты не противен мне, — кивнул Куроко, после этого снова зарывшись носом в складки его толстовки и спрятав глаза. 

— Зашибись, — сказал Кагами и теперь уже открыто обнял сопевшего Куроко, будто приняв это за согласие. 

***

Куроко проснулся, когда мир снова тряхнуло, хотя и не так страшно, как вчера. Он хотел было подняться, чтобы выбежать на улицу, но все быстро прекратилось, оставив школу непривычно тихой. Он думал снова устроиться спать, хотя в окна и лил дневной свет, но понял, что на покрывале лежит один, укутанный двумя одеялами. Спортивный зал, где их разместили, снова наполнялся звуками, и сон рассеялся от страха, что Кагами ушел, а не от подземных толчков, только чуть раскачавших лампы под потолком. Куроко приподнялся на колени, осматриваясь, готовый бежать и разыскивать его. Все могло быть в порядке, и Кагами мог отойти в туалет или за едой, ведь, кажется, давно уже день. А мог пожалеть о своем вчерашнем признании и… Куроко не верил в это, но почему-то все равно заволновался, проснувшись один. Все разъяснилось, когда, влетев в двери спортзала, Кагами окликнул Куроко так громко, что на него недовольно обернулись, зашикали. 

— Черт… Я испугался за тебя, когда снова тряхнуло, — сев рядом и протянув Куроко пластиковую бутылку с водой, проворчал смущенный всеобщим вниманием Кагами. 

— Несильно же.

— А откуда я там на улице знаю… Может, у вас тут потолок обвалился.

Кагами пытался смотреть в сторону, только не на Куроко. Тот взял бутылку и, глядя на прозрачную воду, задумчиво произнес:

— А вчера ты казался смелее, Кагами-кун. 

И сам упустил момент, когда Кагами, притянув его к себе за ворот кофты, поцеловал, никого не стесняясь. И, отстранившись, спросил:

— Так годится?

Куроко начинало казаться, что вчерашнее «я подумаю» Кагами принял за «я тоже». Или что для него все было решено и понятно независимо от ответа Куроко. 

***

Утром еды не было, потому что гуманитарная помощь выдавалась раз в сутки, и даже за водопроводной водой пришлось отстоять очередь.

— Точно все в порядке? Дойдешь? — серьезно спросил Куроко, пока Кагами проверял температуру, приложив ладонь к его лбу.

— Не говори ерунды. Я не сдохну от того, что несколько часов не поем. Сам как? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Неплохо, — кивнул Куроко. — Как думаешь, мы доберемся сегодня? 

Связи не было по-прежнему. Когда Куроко звонил на домашний с одного из городских телефонов, к которым тоже пришлось отстоять очередь, никто не взял трубку, хотя и удалось сообщить автоответчику, что с ним все в порядке. Кагами в Лос-Анжелес звонить не стал даже пробовать. Сказали, что не работают международные линии. Кагами, сцепив зубы, махнул рукой и заявил, что отец может потерпеть еще день-другой, пока не восстановят связь. 

Они проснулись в двенадцать, отстояли во всех очередях — выйти в путь получилось только в четвертом часу дня. Кагами вслух пытался вспомнить, во сколько теперь темнеет, и прикинуть, сколько они успеют пройти, и все надеялся, что по пути попадутся работающие магазины с продуктами, потому что к их приходу в очередной лагерь выделенная на пострадавших еда могла уже закончиться. Некстати Куроко вспоминалась их шутка про необитаемый остров, на котором он дольше выживет — он и не думал о недостатке еды, поглядывал только озабоченно на Кагами, будто правда ждал, что тот вот-вот упадет. 

— Как думаешь… Будут еще матчи и баскетбол? — спросил Куроко, глядя в землю, стараясь не споткнуться.

— Почему бы и нет? Все будет. Это ж не конец света. И метро будет ходить, и уроки в школе, и баскетбольные матчи, и ворчание тренера… Слушай, ведь наши живут в маленьких типовых домиках. Даже если там что-то рухнет — они ж бумажные. Напугаются только. У тебя тоже…

— Квартира. Шестой этаж, — мрачно прервал Куроко. Кагами вздохнул, на ходу потрепал его по волосам, глухо произнес:

— Тогда не смотри вокруг. Смотри под ноги и на меня. Хорошо? 

Вокруг них торчали руины рухнувших домов и покосившиеся пустые многоэтажки с выбитыми стеклами. На некоторых обломках стояли палочки благовоний и тарелочки с подношениями погибшим. Сегодня улицы были тихи — ни сирен, ни криков, ни рыданий. 

Куроко кивнул, но в тишине шел только минут пятнадцать, потом заговорил снова:

— Ничего уже не будет как прежде, потому что главное изменилось. Мы изменились. 

Он очень надеялся, что их товарищам не пришлось видеть того, что довелось им с Кагами, разбирая завалы в торговом центре. Кагами, может, и поддержал бы беседу, но в поле зрения попал продуктовый магазин, явно рабочий, и Кагами тут же из человека, настроенного поговорить философски, превратился в человека очень голодного. Куроко догонять не стал, дошел до магазина спокойно, думал остаться снаружи, но магазин был чем-то из прошлого, привычного мира спокойствия, и Куроко решился пройти внутрь. 

Глупо было думать, что здесь ничего не изменилось. Короткая очередь, пустые стеллажи. Из прошлого здесь оставались только цены. Кагами тоже выглядел заметно растерянным. Как ни странно, было в его растерянности что-то трогательное, притягательное. 

— Что такое? — шепнул Куроко, дернув его за рукав. Кагами от неожиданности дежурно вздрогнул, но отмахнулся:

— Как бы это… почти ничего нет, видишь? 

— Разве ты привередливый, Кагами-кун?

— Нет, конечно, но… Вдруг я куплю как всегда, а кому-то не хватит?

***

— Кагами-кун, ты очень хороший. 

Снова ворчание желудка, снова хруст сухой лапши и недовольное:

— Заткнись. 

— Это выглядит не слишком вкусно. Ты испортишь себе желудок такой едой. 

— Ты с каких пор такой заботливый? Это вкуснее водорослей или сырого риса. С тобой точно все хорошо? Я утром успел взять таблеток от температуры. 

— Думаю, да, все хорошо, но на ночь стоит все-таки выпить. Как думаешь, мы успеем дойти до твоего дома? Темнеет. 

— Нет, не успеем. Придется немного пройтись по темноте. Я надеюсь сегодня заночевать в нашей школе. Слушай, ты сам не голоден? Я еще какие-то там рисовые крекеры купил. 

— Спасибо, Кагами-кун, но я потерплю. Ты думаешь, в школе будет кто-нибудь из наших?

— Да. Знаешь, а если солить лапшу специями, то не так уж и противно. 

***

Сегодня после заката на улице оказалось светлее, чем прошлой ночью. К разрушенным зданиям согнали осветительную технику, расставили переносные фонари. Отдаленные улочки кутала кромешная тьма, но центральная сияла огнями, которые было заметно издалека. 

В школе обнаружилось столько взрослых сразу — непривычно. Да и заставленный покрывалами и матрасами спортивный зал, в котором они тренировались после занятий, отозвался в душе неприятным холодком. Постепенно привычный мир перестраивался под новые обстоятельства, и теперь, даже когда из их спортзала исчезнут все эти люди со своими вещами, Куроко будет помнить его таким, даже если за время катаклизма в нем не изменится ничего. 

В зале никого из их команды не было, и пришлось разделиться: Кагами отправился дальше искать друзей, а Куроко — за дневным пайком. Именно в очереди он и встретил Рико, и уже им вдвоем пришлось искать потерявшегося в полутемной школе Кагами. 

В одном из классов, оказывается, образовался целый лагерь: в углу были матрасы, покрывала и даже одна палатка. Куроко занервничал, увидев в этом «лагере» кроме Рико только Хьюгу, Фурихату и Коганея. 

— А, остальные живы, — заметив это замешательство, сообщила Рико, подталкивая Куроко в спину. Они выглядели жизнерадостными, будто это было еще одной ночевкой с выездом, а не эвакуацией из рассыпающегося города. — Не все целы, но живы. Изуки с семьей где-то на нижних этажах. Семья Коганея тоже должна быть там, он просто тут ошивается, с нами. 

Кагами на ходу распаковал свой пакетик уже остывшего риса и сел на матрас уверенно, уже уплетая за обе щеки. 

— Вы останетесь тут? — спросил Хьюга.

— Простите, но нам нужно дойти до дома. Проверить. — Куроко слегка поклонился, сел ближе к Коганею, практически напротив Кагами. Ему показалось, что остальные на его слова отозвались чуть ли не минутой молчания, прежде чем Рико тише и уже не так бодро произнесла:

— Твои родители были дома?

— Я не знаю точно, — ответил Куроко спокойно. 

— С нами-то все в порядке, но насчет семей… Не уверена, что у всех в команде с этим порядок. По радио передают... столько жертв. Начались пожары в некоторых районах и… 

— Я подумаю об этом, когда смогу увидеть наш дом, — произнес Куроко. У него подрагивали руки, сжимавшие еще неоткрытый пакет с остывшим рисом.

— Ясно. Кагами, твой отец еще в Штатах? — спросила Рико уже бодрее.

— Ага? А твой? — прикончив рис и переходя к крекерам, спросил Кагами. 

— Перелом ноги, — ответила Рико быстро — прежде, чем Кагами успел задуматься о бестактности своего вопроса. Хьюга молчал, глядя в пол, да и Коганей притворно удивился, что уже так много времени, и убежал вниз, освободив матрас. 

***

Ночью — снова аварийное освещение выставленными на пол лампами. Куроко не спалось даже при всей усталости этого и предыдущего дней. Он думал, что если все-таки кто-то…. Если бы пришлось выбирать, то кого из родственников было бы не так больно потерять? И не мог, боялся ответить даже самому себе на этот вопрос, признать, что кого-то он любит больше. Когда Куроко был уверен, что все кругом давно уже спят, его плеча коснулся Кагами и, приложив палец к губам, жестом предложил выйти прогуляться. 

На улице, несмотря на ночной холод, сновали люди. Может, на них давили хрупкие комнаты и крыши, которые могут при новых толчках обвалиться им на головы, а может, непривычно было находиться среди стольких незнакомцев. Или так же нестерпимо было лежать без сна, глядя в потолок. 

 

— Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить? — настороженно спросил Куроко. 

Ему все еще казалось, что Кагами принял его слова и то, что он не сопротивлялся поцелую, за согласие. Куроко, конечно, больше позволил себя поцеловать, чем сам того хотел, к тому же его слова перед этим можно было считать провокационными, но в тот момент ему зачем-то захотелось узнать, понравится ли ему целоваться с Кагами. И это оказалось неожиданно приятно. 

И все же…. Можно было целоваться в спортивном зале тогда, думая, что они не увидятся больше с людьми вокруг. Но не здесь, когда неизвестно, в каком из классов ночуют Изуки или Коганей с семьей, и кто еще может увидеть их из окон. 

Кагами улыбнулся в полутьме: 

— Я провожу тебя до дома завтра.

— Уверен? — тревожно переспросил Куроко, глядя пристально.

— Да. Что бы ты там ни увидел, я хочу быть рядом. 

— Спасибо, Кагами-кун. За это можешь съесть мой рис. 

— Сам его ешь! И вообще, тут тепло. До утра он может испортиться. Там и есть-то нечего. Я понимаю, тебе тяжело, ну так зажмурься и глотай. Ты третий день хочешь голодным пройти?

Куроко улыбнулся в ответ на его сердитую заботу.

— На самом деле ко мне вдруг вернулся аппетит. Ты упоминал крекеры, но, кажется, это были те самые, что ты доел за ужином. 

***

Утром попрощались с друзьями. 

— Хьюга выглядит подавленно. Если Изуки и Коганей здесь с семьей, а у Рико отец в больнице… — предположил Кагами вслух. Куроко замедлил шаг, обернулся.

— Удивительно, каким внимательным ты можешь быть. 

Кагами отчего-то лень было возмущаться или пытаться ткнуть под ребра. Вскоре Куроко снова поравнялся с ним, чтобы произнести:

— Все могло быть хуже.

— Куда уж хуже? Пришельцы? Зомби? 

— Кагами-кун, ты слишком долго прожил в Америке, — вздохнул Куроко. — Могло быть цунами. Я привык, что не нужно бояться землетрясения, потому что там еще можно спастись, а вот цунами — это действительно жутко. Поднимается волна и слизывает город. Мы с тобой сидели бы на крыше торгового центра и смотрели, как внизу проплывают обломки. Я всегда думал, что на шестом этаже можно выжить…

Кагами молчал. Он знал, что Лос-Анжелес находится так же в сейсмоопасной зоне, но никогда не придавал этому значения. В Японии этому уделяли больше внимания, и все же, даже сейчас, он чувствовал себя так, будто самое страшное уже позади, все живы, и ничего хуже уже не случится.

Он продолжал убеждать себя в этом, когда они остановились на парковке у его дома. Не нужно было подниматься, чтобы понять — несколько верхних этажей осыпались вниз, в том числе с его квартирой. Как можно беззаботнее Кагами отозвался:

— Ничего. Она была застрахована. Надеюсь, на землетрясение эта страховка распространялась. 

 

***

Мир новый, жуткий, постепенно становился привычным. В конце концов, жизнь продолжалась, и Куроко начинало казаться, что им повезло, а голод и усталость — временные трудности, которые помогут чуть больше ценить то, что у них есть. Они не лежат в одном из мешков для трупов, ничего себе не сломали в дороге, и ночевали не в руинах. 

Город будто бомбежку пережил, но сейчас начинал медленно приходить в себя. Мусор уберут, погибших похоронят, отстроят все заново и продолжат как ни в чем не бывало жить. 

Когда до дома оставалось совсем немного, Куроко, который до этого и так все ускорял шаг, сорвался на бег. Кагами пришлось догонять, при этом держась позади, потому что, где Куроко живет, он не знал, и с тревогой вглядывался в дома впереди. 

Они остановились у типового непримечательного дома, покосившегося, но вполне целого. Куроко смотрел вверх, на окна своей квартиры с выбитыми стеклами, будто ожидал, что в пустом эвакуированном доме зажгут свет и к занавеске подойдет мама. 

Доска для объявлений у двери пестрела белыми листами с записками для родственников. Куроко, взяв себя в руки, подошел к ней, начал быстро просматривать объявления.

— Если они держались подальше от окон, то с ними должно быть все в порядке, — глядя вверх, решил успокоить Кагами. 

— А если здание обвалилось изнутри? 

— Но ты же не пойдешь внутрь проверять. 

Куроко обернулся, указывая на один из листков, прокомментировав:

— Не стоит. К тому же, это может быть опасно. 

На листке значилось «Тецуя! Мы находимся в старшей школе Дзюсан, все живы, очень за тебя волнуемся. Если прочтешь это, приходи скорее. В квартиру не поднимайся. Ждем тебя. Мама (зачеркнуто). Семья Куроко». На плечи наваливались усталость и нервозность этих дней. Стало трудно стоять, но когда он попытался сесть на землю, прислонившись спиной к стене дома, его подхватил Кагами — наверное, показалось, что Куроко сейчас рухнет в обморок.

— Эй! Я же говорил, что ты должен поесть! Температура? Тут ведь есть магазины поблизости?

Куроко помотал головой, сжал руки Кагами, выпрямился.

— Все хорошо, я просто рад, и температуры нет. 

Голод был, но пришел он будто бы только сейчас — про это Куроко решил не говорить. 

— Далеко тут до этой школы?

— Нет, минут пятнадцать. 

— Сейчас пойдем, или хочешь передохнуть? — все еще суетился Кагами, не хотел отпускать. Может, вовсе и не потому, что не был уверен, что Куроко не рухнет, оставленный без опоры, а использовал шанс быть ближе, касаться его. 

— Сейчас, — Куроко осторожно высвободился. По-прежнему нужно было убедиться, что с родителями все в порядке, ведь живы — еще не значит здоровы. 

— Какие они, твои родители? — по дороге негромко поинтересовался Кагами, и Куроко удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Обычные. 

— Ну да, у тебя же все «нормальное», — улыбнулся Кагами и тут же получил тычок в бок. 

***

Родители нашлись в актовом зале школы, из которого были убраны стулья, чтобы разместить матрасы, раскладушки и кулеры с водой. 

У Куроко сбилось дыхание, когда он заметил маму — со спины, разговаривающей о чем-то с другой женщиной. Он не окликнул ее сразу, испугавшись толпы всех этих людей, почувствовал себя совсем маленьким потерявшимся ребенком. Куроко пробрался к маме, так и не решившись произнести ни слова, коснулся плеча. Мама вздрогнула, будто узнав уже по этому жесту, быстро обернулась, рывком обняла и, никого не смущаясь, в голос заплакала. Куроко был выше ее на полголовы, и чем-то неуловимо похож, чем-то большим, чем бледность кожи или цвет волос. 

Удивительно, как люди приспосабливаются к условиям. Спустя четверть часа Куроко с Кагами сидели напротив мамы с отцом. Кагами нервничал — наверное, чувствовал себя слишком официально для человека, разместившегося на матрасе в актовом зале незнакомой школы.

— Кагами-кун согласился проводить меня. К тому же, его квартира разрушена, а отец пока что в штатах, и ему некуда больше пойти.

— Он мог бы остаться у нас, — тут же предложила мама, кажется, радуясь тому, что может помочь другу сына. Отец пожал плечами. Он выглядел расстроенным, но скорее потому, что бабушка сейчас находилась в больнице. Большую часть дня он и мама ухаживали за ней: на всех раненых не хватало медицинского персонала. 

— Спасибо, это было бы замечательно, — Куроко слегка подтолкнул Кагами, и тот, обменявшись с ним взглядом, неловко поклонился, произнеся неуверенно:

— Большое спасибо. Надеюсь, я вас не побеспокою. 

Куроко понимал, что «у нас» — это не в актовом зале школы, а в квартире, куда можно будет вернуться, когда отменят чрезвычайное положение, потому что, в отличие от квартиры Кагами, она цела. После стольких дней у всех на виду им предоставится возможность ночевать в одной комнате, и мысль эта отчего-то тревожила и одновременно радовала Куроко. 

И тут у Кагами зазвонил телефон, оживший впервые за эти дни после землетрясения. Кагами сорвался было с места, но опомнился, извинился, сказав что-то вроде: «Простите, это отец, скорее всего», вышел в коридор школы. 

— Кагами-кун правда мой близкий друг. Во время землетрясения он спас меня. 

— Не волнуйся, все в порядке. Мы должны помогать друг другу, разве нет? — заверила мама. 

Темнело. На улице снова зажигали фонари, а не аварийные лампы. Мир, пусть и претерпев огромные изменения, теперь, будто мягкая продавленная резина, возвращался в прежнее состояние. 

В коридоре школы, напротив светлого окна, стоял Кагами и, неосознанно дергая прядь отросших волос на лбу, что-то негромко говорил в трубку на английском — Куроко подумал, что, наверное, это про разрушенную квартиру. 

И теперь уже Куроко знал, как можно ответить на чувства Кагами, и что хотел бы попробовать с ним не только целоваться. Наверное, это окажется еще приятнее.


End file.
